Characters
''Characters Major/Minor Characters appearing throughout the series. ''Notice: The Blood Family is also seen as the "Vlad" family online. In the English manga, their last name is translated to Blood. Contribution Notices: If you add to this page, please take consideration into preserving the formatting. Staz Charlie Blood (チャーリー・スタズ) 100162.jpg 100163.jpg 134201.jpg 134207.jpg 134347.jpg Staz.jpg The main protagonist of the series. He is the boss of the Eastern district of Demon World, terrifying to others and supposed to be an elite vampire that drinks blood but in reality, he is just a normal vampire otaku who is obsessed with everything from Human World, but mostly Japan. He is obsessed with games, anime, manga, anything that is related to Human World. When he sees Fuyumi, he falls in love/bloodlust at first sight and changes his life goal to be friends with her. But just as he gets to know her, she is eaten by carnivorous plant and becomes a ghost. In order to bring her back to life, he will do anything, even becoming her vampire bodyguard. Yanagi Fuyumi (柳冬実) 100159.jpg 100156.jpg 134203.jpg 143447.jpg 149137.jpg 166401.jpg 166401.jpg The human girl who becomes lost in Demon World through unknown methods and for unknown reasons, she becomes a ghost after being eaten by a carnivorous plant. She wishes to be resurrected as a human, and to help Staz achieve that goal. It is later revealed she is the sister of Haidora Beru. Haidora Beru (Hydra Bell) (ハイドラ・ベル) 99905.jpg 100168.jpg 101263.jpg 166191.jpg 166193.jpg 166195.jpg 166197.jpg 166399.jpg A sorceress of the highest quality, she meets up with Yanagi and Staz after they use her gateway connecting Hell and Earth after it was stolen from her. She has expressed interest both in unsealing Staz's powers and it hinted that she has a crush on him. A naturally outgoing and goofy person, she is rarely seen without her giant backpack. It is later revealed that she is Fuyumi's sister. Wolf (ウルフ) 99906.jpg 100170.jpg 100171.jpg 101258.jpg 101261.jpg 101262.jpg 134345.jpg An experienced and talented street fighter, Wolf is a long time friend and rival of Staz.(who he refers to as "Cherry-blood"). Wolf was abandoned by his parents for not being a pure werewolf. When Wolf gets over-hyped, he grows claws and he grows a snout. He seems to have a small crush on Yanagi. Staz crashed through Wolf's hideout when they were younger. Wolf seems to be the only one to have said "Blood Lad" in the series. Deku (デク) 99907.jpg 162191.jpg Staz's head enforcer in Eastern hell. Saty (サティ) 99909.jpg Untitled-1.jpg Owner of the Cafe "The Third Eye'. She never speaks , but does communicate with Beans. Braz D. Blood (ブラッド・D・ブラッズ) 134343.jpg 154969.jpg 149123.jpg 143415.jpg 162169.jpg 188528.jpg Staz' older brother. It seems that he is one of the primary antagonists of the story. He lives in the Vlad estate in Hell. When Staz was younger, Braz sealed away his brother's power, supposedly to not endanger Staz. Liz T. Blood (ブラッド・T・リズ) 144727.jpg 143411.jpg 143413.jpg Staz's younger sister. Liz is in charge of keeping order in Hell and determines the guilt or innocence of an individual and, subsequently, delivers a deserving punishment. She initially despised Staz and disowned him as her sibling due to the amount of attention that he received from their elder brother, Braz, in comparison to herself. However, during her time with him in the Lower Demon World, she gradually displays sibling affection towards him. Akimu Papladon (パップラドン・アキム) 4758-1071409170.jpg 131563.jpg 145481.jpg 143407.jpg An artificial demon (Dubbed "Artificial Demon Number 9") delivered to Franken Stein, who battles Staz. He was originally a demon named Pantomime, who was performing a top-secret mission for Father Wolf before he suddenly became out of contact. It is revealed that that Braz captured him and delivered him to Stein as a test subject to perform his experiments on. Franken Stein (フランケン・シュタイン) 166419.jpg Untitled-2.jpg The mad scientist of the demon world. He helps Wolf keep Fuyumi from disappearing. Mimic Yoshida (ミミック吉田) 99908.jpg Untitled-3.jpg Untitled-4.jpg A rookie Eastern Hell enforcer, Yoshida has the ability to replicate anyone's appearance. He looks up to Staz' ability and power. Currently, he is filling in as Staz's double in Eastern Hell. Haidora Neru (Hydra Nell) (ハイドラ・ネル) 143377.jpg 143549.jpg Beru's and Fuyumi's brother. He is ordered by his mother (Nene) to kidnap Fuyumi and bring her to their family estate. Nene (ネネ) 167155.jpg 167857.jpg 167865.jpg The mother of Fuyumi, Neru and Beru. She orders Neru to bring Fuyumi to her. "Pen-pals" with Braz. Her body includes both her and her "doppleganger ", who is Fuyumi's true mother. Because of her relation to Fuyumi, Staz feels a similar "vampiric-type" feeling towards her as he does Fuyumi. Mamejirou "Mame" (豆次郎) 134209.jpg 99910.jpg A creature of high magical properties it can speak and combine it's power with Satie. Beros 149135.jpg 175557.jpg 148835.jpg The Chief of police under the King. She escorts Vlad to the King's castle. Plant Seller Untitled-10.jpg Untitled-8.jpg Untitled-7.jpg Untitled-9.jpg A man in Hell who controls plants, and attempts to murder Staz. However, he is defeated by Staz' vampiric powers, using telekinesis to destroy the Plant Seller's heart. ''- Deceased'' Fuyumi's Father Untitled-11.jpg Untitled-12.jpg Untitled-13.jpg Fuyumi's father. Assumed to be the doppleganger of the Haidora's family butler. Oniqlo's Human Wolrd Branch Shopkeeper Untitled-14.jpg Untitled-16.jpg Untitled-15.jpg Untitled-17.jpg The demon who runs the demon's world's famously popluar brand "Oniqlo" human world branch. The store also contains the Great Devil Underwear. Staz is told to enter it by Beru and fight the shopkeeper if he wants Fuyumi back. Chicken Brothers wwwww.jpg a.jpg b.jpg The two chicken brothers who own a transport service. They quickly bring Staz and others to Wolf's territory.They are supposedly extremely fast, but it is stated by Wolf that he is faster then them.They are slow at counting money. Haidora Family's Butler c.jpg|Butler Untitled-13.jpg|Yanagi's Actual Father The butler of the Haidora (Hydra) family, the greatly reminds Fuyumi of her father. Assumed to be the doppleganger of Fuyumi's father. Father Wolf e.jpg f.jpg g.jpg The King of the demon world and the main antagonist of the series. Goyle (Goir) (ゴイル) 170713.jpg Untitled-5.jpg Untitled-6.jpg Police Chief of his division under the King. He very much likes glasses. His anger manifests into a demon creature from inside him, called "Spear-Head of Fury" (Ch. 26) This power is supposedly called "privilege magic" Samu (サム) 167119.jpg 166387.jpg Japanese samurai lover who dresses and speaks like a samurai. Uses a silver sword. Defeated by Staz Siam Kid (シャムキッド) 182339.jpg No biography known, edit if you can Roi (ロイ) '' 166389.jpg No biography known, edit if you can'' Katy (ケイティ) '' 183329.jpg No biography known, edit if you can'' Rasodo (ラソド) 167123.jpg 166391.jpg No biography known, edit if you can Orine (オリネ) '' 186601.jpg No biography known, edit if you can'' Jasmine (ジャスミン) '' 167121.jpg No biography known, edit if you can''